


Forever

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Nothing about this is happy, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Spot promised Race forevertoo bad that their forever didn’t lasttw: character death





	Forever

“Race, do we really need rainbow marshmallows?” Spot asked, examining the box of hot chocolate that Race had grabbed. The taller boy rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Spot. I’m gay, I need my gay marshmallows,” he took the box from Spot’s hands and tossed it back into the basket. Spot raised his eyebrows and took out three packs of candy.

“Sour Patch Kids, Skittles, Twizzlers? Race, we’re watching a movie, not handing out candy to trick-or-treaters,” he shorter boy sighed and put the candy back in the basket. “Is that it?” he asked. Race nodded his head and headed to the check out. 

A few minutes later, Spot pushed open the door to their shared apartment. He flipped the light switch, turning on the lights. It was kinda cold in their apartment. But it was fall, so it was expected. 

“Alright, let’s watch a movie!” Race grinned. He ran off to grab a blanket, leaving Spot to make the hot chocolate. Grabbing the remote, he flopped down and bundled himself up with the blanket, turning Netflix on. He looked around for a movie, deciding on Moana. 

“Moana?” Spot asked, setting both mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Race nodded his head, grabbing one of the mugs. Tiny marshmallows were floating around, staining the sides of the white mug different colors. Race let Spot into the bundle of blankets, and took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was delicious. He couldn’t taste the difference, but the rainbow marshmallows were a nice touch. 

Race curled into Spot’s side, grinning when the movie began. Spot was messing with Race’s hair, and Race was drinking what was left of his hot chocolate. It was a good night. It was perfect.   
…  
Race sat up, breathing heavily. His heart was beating rapidly, loud enough for him to hear. The room was dark, but the moonlight peering through the curtains added a soft glow to the dark room. Hot tears streamed down Race’s cheeks, falling onto the light blue blanket he and Spot used to share. 

The tall boy wiped the tears from his eyes, but they just kept coming. He sat alone, in the dark, and cried. He cried until he couldn’t cry anymore. He pushed himself off the big bed and went to grab one of Spot’s sweatshirts. He didn’t even know he was moving until he was at the front door. For the past two years, he had done the same thing. He would wake up in the middle of the night, cry, get a sweatshirt, and go to the front door.

But tonight was different. Instead of rushing out like he usually did, he stared at the door. He stared at it like Spot would walk through. Like Spot would call out Race’s name to tell Race that he was home. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. 

Race took a shaky breath and walked out into the cold fall air, slamming the door behind him. Putting his hands into the pocket of Spot’s hoodie, he walked quickly down the street. Usually he’d go to the park, but he didn’t want to be alone. Elmer’s house wasn’t far from here, just a minute or two away. He’d go there. 

Race walked across the green grass, and stood at Elmer’s door. He wiped away the tears that fell on the way over. Before he could knock, something scratched at the door. Looking through the window, he found Elmer and Albert’s little corgi army. Shaking his head, Race knocked.   
A   
moment or two later, Elmer opened the door. His hair was a mess, and his hoodie was way to long. For a moment, he looked a bit mad. Once he realized it was Race, he sighed. He closed the door and pulled Race into a hug. Race hugged back and cried. He wasn’t even sure how he could cry. Surely, this couldn’t be healthy. 

“Do you want to go see him?” Elmer asked, knowing exactly why Race was at his door. Race nodded. Elmer nodded and pulled Race into his car, buckling his seatbelt. Elmer got into the driver's seat and started the car. Race stared at the window. The car ride wasn’t long, but he was half asleep by the time Elmer opened his door. Race silently unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Elmer. 

After a few moments of walking, they stopped. Race looked at the ground, refusing to cry. He could still hear Spot saying the very last thing he’d ever say to Race.  
…  
“Hey, Race,” the shorter boy wheezed. Race squeezed Spot’s hand. 

“I love you, you dork,” he wiped away a few tears. 

“Just, stay with me. Promise me we’ll be together, forever.” 

“Forever,” Spot grinned.  
…  
Race knelt down on the damp grass. He grabbed the thin necklace around his neck and took it off. The cold chain had a ring on it. Spot’s ring.   
Sighing, Race set it down in front of Spot’s grave.

“Forever. I promise,” he whispered. Elmer patted Race’s shoulder, giving him silent support. Sometimes, forever doesn’t always last.


End file.
